Every Time I Watch You Die
by Athena8472
Summary: Apollo never had much luck in love, but when he finally thinks he found the one she is ripped away from him. Only he finds her again, and again. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ancient Greece**

Leucothea was waiting in her chambers for her lover of two years. She was excited to share her news with him, and knew that he would soon visit her. It had been a few days since he had been by, so she knew that he could walk through her doors at any moment.

Suddenly the doors to her room opened, and Leucothea turned to greet her lover with a smile. But her face fell, and she became alarmed when she saw her father and several guards. Her father looked enraged as stormed up to her. Leucothea took as step back in fear, but her retreat was stopped when her father reached her and painfully grabbed her upper arm.

"Father you are hurting me." Leucothea cried out in pain.

Her father's only response was to push a hand painfully hard on to her lower abdomen. Leucothea froze in fear.

Her father's face twisted in disgust and rage before he back handed her, knocking her to the hard stone floor.

"Guards, take her away." Her father ordered before storming out of the room.

The guards picked Leucothea up from the floor as she struggled to get away from them. She was dragged to a cell and tossed in. She could only curl up on the floor and cry until sleep took her.

The next morning she was dragged from her cell and bound and gagged. She had to be practically dragged to the beach by the guards, and each step forwards dread built in her stomach. When they arrived at the beach she found her family and more guards waiting, and her fear turned to terror when she spied the large hole that had been dug in the sand.

Leucothea turned to look at her family. Her father was refusing to look at her, her mother was silently crying, but it was her sister that broken her heart. Her sister, Clytia, was looking at her smugly, as if she had won something, and Leucothea in her heart that it was Clytia that had somehow found out her secret then told their father.

Leucothea was unceremoniously pushed into the hole, she cried out as she hit the bottom. She blinked the tears from her eyes as she looked up, to see her father looking down at her.

"You have shamed me, daughter. You broke your betrothal and betrayed both me and our kingdom. This is a punishment that you have brought upon yourself." Her father told her coldly, before moving away.

She heard her mother begin to sob and wail as the sound of a shovel meeting sand hit her ears. Leucothea could only curl up and cry as sand fell on her as they buried her alive. The she had only two regrets, that she would never see her lover again, and that she would never be able to tell him of what their love created.

Slowly the sand covered her until she could no longer take any breath. Leucothea died in a cold, dark hole, alone, knowing that it was her sisters betray that put her there.

It was that night that Leucothea's lover made his way to her chambers. He was excited because he hadn't seen her in several days, because he had been calling in favors. It have been two years since he had taken Leucothea as his lover, and since he had not looked at another. His eyes and heart had become only for her, and now he finally found a way to keep her forever. She would become his wife and they would spent the rest of eternity together.

He sunk into her chambers to find her asleep in her bed. Her back was to him and he could only see the outline of her body, and her long raven black hair spilling over the pillow. He quietly moved to the bed, and crawled in behind her. He moved her hair, and kissed her neck. She awoke and turned towards him, and in that second he was horrified.

He jumped from the bed and moved away looking horrified, because it wasn't Leucothea in the bed but her sister Clytia. Clytia sat up in the bed, the covers falling to reveal her nude body.

"Why don't you join me, my lord?" Clytia said in a seductive voice while lifting the cover to show her body to him.

"Where is Leucothea, Clytia?" he asked angrily sneered at her. He was not amused to find her in her sister's bed.

Clytia just rolled her eyes and scoffed before getting up and walking over to him swaging her hips in a seductive manner.

"I could offer you so much." She whispered seductively as she tried to remove his chiton.

He smacked her hands away from him, and felt rage fill him. She fell to the floor whimpering as his rage weighed on her.

"Where is she, whore." He said in a dangerous voice.

She just whimpered and refused to answered, so he ripped into her mind for the answers. His heart broke when his found his answers.

In a flash of light he disappeared, and reappeared on the beach. With only the moonlight to guild him, he found a mount of sand, and with a sob and a wave of his hand the sand from the grave disappeared. Tears streamed from his eyes as he pulled the body of his lover from her unmarked grave.

He removed her bindings and gently swiped the sand from her body. He cradled her cold body in his arms and cried. He didn't know how long he sat there crying, but it was his sister that pulled him back to reality.

"Come brother, let's take her from this place." She said gently.

He pulled Leucothea to his chest as he stood. The two of the, disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared with his sister's Huntresses. The camp was silent and the Huntresses bowed their heads in respect as his carried his lover into his sister's tent.

He laid Leucothea on the bed, as his sister fetched a bowl of water and several rags. They two of them gently cleaned Leucothea's body, but it was when they removed the robe that she had been wearing that he felt his heart break all over again. Leucothea's belly had the slight curve of pregnancy, and he had not only lost his love that day, but his child as well.

He simply collapsed on Leucothea's still chest, sobbing. This wasn't supposed to happen. His sisters wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, weeping into her chest.

She held him as he cried, she had never seen him this distraught before, but even she had to admit that Leucothea was special. She had only met her twice, but Leucothea had been able to worm her way into her heart.

It was after he could no longer shed anymore tears that spoke, "The Fates told me that we would be together, and I even got Hebe so agree to ascend her. I was coming to tell her the news." His voice raw from the pain and tears.

His sister had no words of him, because nothing she could say would help.

After he had composed himself enough, they continued to prepare Leucothea for her farewell. After she was clean of sand, they dressed her in fine silver silk funeral robe. He carried her body from the tent to the pyre that the Huntresses had built and gently sent her in the straw bed that would take her body. He place a drachma over each eye, before kissing her for the final time.

His hands glowed as he used his power to set the pyre on fire, and watched as the flames consumed his lover's body. He stood watching all night and into the morning until the flames died.

He knew that he would never love another in the way that he had loved Leucothea. She had been the one that he wanted to love the rest of his life, that that was not to be.

"Brother." His sister called but he ignored her. "Brother. Apollo!" she snapped.

Apollo slowly raised his head, to look at his sister, Artemis. She held a delicate necklace, which had a small lyre charm on it. Apollo sobbed once as he took it from her, remembering the look of pure joy on Leucothea's face when he had given it to her.

Artemis watched as her brother curled around the necklace, his grief was palatable. She could only hope that he would recover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been millennia since the death of Leucothea, but still she haunted Apollo. The first time he had found her again it had been almost 50 years after her death. He had been banished to Troy as a mortal, as a punishment.

He found Leucothea as a priestess in a small temple dedicated to himself. He had stunned so see her. She looked exactly the same, her long raven black hair, the startlingly green eyes, the red kissable lips, the moonlight pale skin, and the luscious body that he wanted to lose himself in. But he could tell that this was no the Leucothea he knew, she had been reborn and had a new name.

Apollo was equally confused and elated by this. He knew that she was no hero and should not have been reborn, but at that moment he didn't care.

It took him only a week to seduce her, while she couldn't remember him her soul could. The three weeks that he had with her were the happiest that he had in 50 years, but it was too good to last.

A Greek army took the Trojan beach and ransacked his temple. The priest were killed, and the priestess were taken to be used. He managed to sneak into the Greek encampment only to find Leucothea's body that had been brutally ravaged. Her wrists were slit and a small knife was in her left hand, she had taken her own life after they had destroyed her body.

Apollo once again was lost to grief.

This continued for millennia. He would only find her then she would be savagely ripped away from him again. No matter what he tried she always died, and eventually he just stopped looking for her because to was too painful. That didn't mean that he never found her anyways.

Most lives he found her he would just watch over her for the short time she had left before she once again died. The longest that he had managed to keep her alive after he found he was a month. And during that month he kept her hostage and away from anything that might take her from him, but in the end it was her weak heart that took her.

Every time she died Apollo would fall into a depression that Artemis had to pull him out of. Then he would have several good years, finding new lovers, doing his godly duties, and exploring new forms of art. But eventually he would stumble upon Leucothea, and even though he knew that she would leave him again, he still loved her too much not to try.

Apollo wasn't sure which one of them was cursed, it could be that they were both curse in a way. Leucothea could never find peace in life nor death, and Apollo was cursed to never have his love.

Apollo watched as his beloved as she fought. He had found her living in a tent with two others about two weeks ago. Their camp site was no too far from where the Huntresses had sent up camp, they had had reports of giants in Scotland and had come to hunt.

Apollo stayed invisible and just watched his love. It seems that in this life that she was one of Hecate's Blessed, and her people seemed to be in the middle of a civil war.

Apollo watched as his beloved walked to her death. She was going to sacrifice herself to save her people. He watched as she walking to the enemies camp, to face off the man now snake creature that had killed her parents. He watched with sorrow as the jet of green light hit her chest killing her instantly. As much as he wanted to interfere he knew that preventing her death when it came only led to a much more horrific and painful death. At least he could say that this was a painless death.

Apollo left as soon as her body hit the ground. As much of a masochist as he seemed to have become it still hurt as much as the first time.

Apollo went back to his sister's camp to lick his wounded heart. The Huntresses who were used to seeing in a state that they just cleared out of his way when he arrived.

Artemis only had to take one look at him to figure out what had happened.

Artemis had tried to figure out why and how this had happened but there had never been something like this before. She knew not of any god that would do this, and there seemed to be no reason for it.

She had gone to the Fates to ask what was going on but they seemed to be as confused as she. They told her that Leucothea was never supposed to die, she had been fated to ascend to godhood, and marry Apollo, but something tried to stop this. Fate tried to correct itself but whatever caused her death seemed to be continually killing her over and over again.

Artemis just hoped that this would end before her brother faded. She was sure that he would have been able to get over it if Leucothea had only died and had stayed dead, but know she was a wrath that haunted her brother. Always giving him hope before crushing it.

She watched as Apollo collapsed on her couch then pull out a bottle of wine from the cabinet. She knew that he would get raging drunk before going and sleeping his way though some city. After he sobered up he would be so disgusted with himself that he would retreat to their mother's island. It would take at least a year before he was back to his sunny self, even if that was only a mask that he used to cover the pain.

Artemis just sighed and silently prayed for her brother's sanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amaryllis Leucothea Potter always knew that she was different. It had started when she was a young girl, she dreamed of thing that she had never seen or even knew about. It had been when she was five and Aunt Petunia had been watching a documentary on the Titanic that she discovered that her dreams were true.

Her dreams were all followed that same pattern. She would be feel like she was missing a piece of her heart, and then a beautiful golden man would appear and she felt whole and happy. But her dreams never stayed happy, something terrible would happen and she would be torn away from her golden man.

Amaryllis also dreamt of dying. There were so many horrible ways to die, and in her dreams she had seen them all. Thankfully it was like watching a movie and she couldn't actually fell herself dying, and she knew that it was her. The woman that always seemed to die in her dream was a grown up version of her.

It was went Amaryllis was eight that she figured out what was happening to her. She had been allowed by Aunt Petunia to go to the public library and that was where she had found a book a reincarnation. She had come to accept her past lives.

It was only after she was eleven and had been accepted to Hogwarts that she had been able to find anything useful on reincarnation. It was supposed to be only for heroes, but she knew that she was no hero. The other thing that she had been able to find was information on her golden man. It turns out that he was Apollo, the Greek God of the sun.

As Amaryllis got older her dreams got more and more intense, and there had been some pretty embarrassing moment in her dorm room. Waking up scream from an orgasm that your immortal lover had given you hundreds of years ago was kind of hard to explain. Through her dreams she fell into love with Apollo, in fact in every life that she had met him she always seemed to fall in love with him.

When Amaryllis walked to her death, her only regret was that she never got to meet Apollo in this life, but at least she was not alone in her final moments. The shades of her parents and godfather accompanied her.

As Voldemort raised his wand, and then deathly curse raced towards her, for a second she thought she saw Apollo. Her heart ached as she forced him to watch her die again.

She was surprised to find herself in a white version of Kings Cross. She looked around, trying to find out where she was when a blinding gold light appeared in front of her. When Amaryllis turn to look at she was taken aback to see a woman who looked just like herself. The woman was a more beautiful version of herself, she didn't look half staved and had the soft glow that she had come to associate with a god.

"Who are you?" Amaryllis asked.

The woman smiled, "Well I am you and you are me, but if you need a name you may call me Death."

"How is that possible?" Amaryllis asked.

"When I was much younger my brother Life, bet me that I could not live as a mortal. I, in my arrogance took on the bet and became mortal. It was only supposed to be for a year, but in that year I was killed by a minor deity and my symbols of power were stolen." Death explained.

Amaryllis looked to the Resurrection stone that was set in a ring on her finger them back at Death. Death only nodded in confirmation.

"As I am Death, a primordial goddess, I am not able to die, but because I did not have my symbols of power I was unable to re-ascend to godhood. So I was forced to be reborn time and time again. But now you, my mortal shell, have mastered my symbols, once you have the Elder Wand in your hands we will ascend."

Amaryllis bit her lip in nervousness, "If we re-ascend what will happen to Apollo?"

Death smiled reassuringly, "We would be able to be with him. Even though we were mortal we still had enough godly essence to bond with Apollo. That is the reason that he kept on finding us. If we re-ascend we could be with Apollo for eternity, because I too love him."

Amaryllis knew then that she would get the Elder Wand, she loved Apollo too much to continue this endless cycle of death. Suddenly Amaryllis fell back into her body. It was an unsettling experience, but she knew that she had to win this fight.

Her final show down with Voldemort had the Elder Wand flying through the air and into her hand. Even before the she caught the wand she knew that Voldemort was finally dead.

When the wand landed in her hand, she suddenly exploded in a golden light. It was so intense that the onlookers had to turn their head from it or go blind. And as suddenly as the light appeared it disappeared. When everyone looked back there was only a crater, and both the bodies of Amaryllis and Voldemort were gone.

Amaryllis was honored as a hero and a martyr. Children grew up hearing stories of her, and soon she became a legend as Merlin had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Death walked through a forest that she knew Artemis and her Huntresses were. It had been seven years since she had re-ascended to godhood. It had taken most of that time to reintegrate her mortal lives with her immortal body. It had also taken her a year to Life to let her leave their realm, but she was a woman in love, and she wasn't going to let her overprotective, guilty brother stop her. Even if the only reason that he had let her go was because she threatened to castrate him.

When Death stepped into the camp she was greeted with several arrows pointed at her. She held up her hands as a sign of not violence.

"I am here to see your Mistress." Death said.

The Huntresses looked as one another before leading her to Artemis's tent.

When Artemis was told that there was an intruder in the camp, she hadn't though that it would be Leucothea. A goddess Leucothea at that.

"It is good to see you again, Artemis." Leucothea greeted, with a smile.

"How is this possible?" Artemis asked in disbelief.

"I would like to explain this only once, can you summon your brother." Leucothea requested.

Artemis could only do what she asked. It was less than ten minutes later that Apollo walked in.

"It better be important sis, I was in the middle of a haiku…." Apollo trailed off when he spotted Leucothea.

Apollo was stunned, and in a stupor walked towards her stopping only a foot away. He slowly raised his hand to rest it on her cheek. He hoped that she was real and not a hallucination, because that had happened before.

When he touched skin, and felt the godly essence radiate from her, he knew that it was real. He pulled her to him and pillaged her mouth.

Death was dazed as Apollo kissed her, she had never experienced anything like this before and only had the pale memories of a mortal to compare. It was like the sun was exploding around her, his godly essences mixed with hers leaving them both slightly intoxicated. It was only when she found her breast being fondled were they interrupted.

"As much as I love my brother I don't want to see him have sex in my tent." Artemis said flatly.

The two of them broke apart. Death blushed in embracement, but Apollo just grinned, keeping Death in his arms. He was glowing with happiest.

"Why don't we sit down?" Death offered breathlessly.

Apollo sat down on the couch pulling Death onto his lap. He had lost he too many time and know that she was a goddess he wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

Death explained to the two of them who she was, and how she had become trapped in the endless cycle of reincarnation and death. To say the two of them were surprised that she was a primordial goddess was an understatement, but in the end Apollo was just happy that he would never lose her again. As Death she would never fade as long as there was life.

It was after the explanation that Apollo whisked Death away to his realm, and there they became reacquainted with one another's body. It was possibly days before they took a break.

"So what name do you prefer?" Apollo asked as they lounged in bed.

"I have always been Leucothea to you." Leucothea answered.

Apollo just grinned, happy that he had his Leucothea back, and she would never leave him. Leucothea had explained to him that they had bonded when they first sleep together, even though she was mortal at the time she still have been a virgin goddess. When Apollo had taken her virginity he had bound them together for all eternity. Even after all that pain Apollo would have done it all again to have her in the end.

Apollo began to kiss her neck, prepared to take her again, when Hermes suddenly appeared in his room.

"Apollo, the Master Bolt has been stolen. You are need back in Olympus." Hermes rushed out, before blushing red at the scene that greeted him.

Apollo just groaned, and Leucothea laughed at him.


End file.
